The ArrowFlash Supernatural Crossover
by TKDGirl2016
Summary: Supernatural AU Crossover for the Arrow and Flash. It's going to be in Flash season 1 and Arrow season 3. Thea never went with Malcolm but still became Speedy. Felicity and Diggle saved Oliver life when Barry visited Starling and Barry doesn't know Oliver is the Arrow. Not very good at summaries but I promise it has action and is way better than this summary. P.O.V.s below.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is the second Fanfic I have written and I'm still writing the first one and an early warning is that I don't know when I'm going to update. The characters belong to either Arrow or Flash and I'll being doing to do some slight changes to the characters and the whole Arrow universe because this is a supernatural. The only characters that don't belong to either shows are the supernatural villains, those are completely made up. Also in this universe Barry doesn't find out Oliver is the Arrow when he went to Starling City because Felicity and Dig save him. Also Thea never went away with Malcolm. I'm thinking I will either give flashbacks in future chapters or write a prequel explaining the arrow side.**

 **Flash/ Barry Allen P.O.V.**

"Barry there's an attack at the Hospital and it's definitely meta-human." Cisco says through my earpiece.

"The hospital?" I say handcuffing the last of the gangsters, "I'm on my way." I take off running, "Do you know who it is or what their power is?"

"Some of the security cameras have gone off line, but based off the footage they we do have, they have super strength, enhanced speed, and either there is something wrong with the camera or they have fangs and claws and their eyes maybe glowing red." Caitlin states with uncertain, "I'm running facial recognition, but I'm not getting any matches, it's like they don't exist."

"What?" Who are these people? "How many are there and has anyone been hurt?"

"From what we got from the cameras 5 metas, 4 guys, 1 girl and we have no idea if the people are hurt or not." Cisco answered.

I turn and see the hospital is surround by cop cars, "I'm here but it's surrounded by cop cars and I think swats here." Looking at a large black van and people in full bulletproof gear.

Caitlin speaks suddenly, "The police are saying that the metas are armed."

"Do they actually have weapons or are they talking about the metas powers?" I ask. What am I getting in to?

"Don't know, get in there fast, and go through the emergency entrance and go to the second floor supply room." Cisco stated with extreme urgency.

"On it." I said before the world stilled and I was running towards the emergency entrance up to the the second floor. I turned out of the stairway and saw patients, doctors, nurses, police officers, including Joe and Eddie, which explains why I didn't get a call about this from either of them, were being used as human shields.

"One more step and they get bullets in them." The man in street clothes with red eyes and fangs, blood tripping off them, growled with a gun in both hands pressed at the back of 2 hostages.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands on your head." I turn my head round and see a girl with blood red lips and fangs and eyes to match, pressing a gun to the temple of 2 more people. "Come on Red, you got 3 seconds or we pull the triggers." She said smiling while her eyes traveled way down. I did as she said. How am I gonna get myself out of this? "Do you think the others would mind if I drain him?" She said, eyeing me like I'm a fat fresh cooked turkey.

"Did she just say drain you, what the heck does that mean?" Cisco said obviously as confused as I am. "Also, we have eyes on you and those creeps and the hostages, but not the others."

"Creeps, oh sweetie you have no idea." The woman basically laughed an amused look on her face. I can't help stare shocked at her. How had she heard that? "Oh surprised I heard your little friend on the other end of your earpiece. You really have no idea what we are do you." She asked it clearly being a statement.

"Your meta-humans and you got your powers from the partial accelerator explosion, like the Flash here." Dr. Wells says, "I don't know what happened to you but I can help you, whatever you're doing you don't have to. Please let the people go."

The two metas started to laugh, "Man they really don't know what we are." The man said extremely amused.

"Humans are so adorable sometimes and so completely stupid the rest." The woman said giggling.

"Then let's show them what we are, would you do the honors babe?" The man looking like this was going to be interest.

"With pleasure. Kyle get in here!" The woman shouted. The guy Kyle, who turned out to be a kid that looked about 17 in torn citizen clothes with the same red eyes and fangs entered looking panicked.

"We got a problem, the hunters attacked our base in Starling and almost all of those that got away have taken out." The other 2 expression turned terrified the second they heard the word hunters.

"What? Who attacked and did our ride get away?"

"The 3 archers, the psycho siren, and that spartan freak attacked the warehouse and we been getting transmissions that they have split up and taken down almost anyone that escaped and we haven't been able to reach our ride, all we gotten is static." Kyle replied looking freaked.

"Hold him down," the girl says pointing at me, "I'll drain him and then you guys and the others drain whoever you drain want and we kill our way out of here."

The other 2 started smiling, "Agreed." They said simultaneously. The next thing I know Kyle is holding me down against a wall. I try to struggle but with his speed and strength I can't fight against him. The girl walks away from the hostages and towards me puts a hand on chest and moves in closer and is instantly interrupted.

A man with red eyes and fangs, bust through the door and yells, "We got a transmission from our ride, there 2 minutes out, but the archers are tailing them. Drain at least 2 and then run."

"I don't need to be told twice." I start to struggle more, which I wasn't even sure was possible, "Hold still sweetie, I promise to make it quick." The girl said in what could be considered a sweet voice.

The new arrival came to my other side and held me down, the girl moved in front of me and grabbed my head moving it to the side.

"Aaahhh!" the girl suddenly screamed and fell to the ground with a single green arrow in the center of her back, right in her heart, then she instantly began to age until she looked like she would turn to dust.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please review. Decided to give Felicity her nickname she gets in the 4** **th** **season and they have already been to Bali but it was all of them and on a mission. Hope you enjoy. Also some great reads are "Jessica Jones Then, Felicity Smoak Now" by amilner24, "White Lies" by The Quiller, "bloodsport (fighting in a love war)" by swaggercaptain, "Employee of the Month" by MysteriousTwinkie, and "Hunted" by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar. Again please, please review.**

 **Flash/ Barry Allen P.O.V.**

 **Previously…**

The new arrival came to my other side and held me down, the girl moved in front of me and grabbed my head moving it to the side.

"Aaahhh!" the girl suddenly screamed and fell to the ground with a single green arrow in the center of her back, right in her heart, then she instantly began to age until she looked like she would turn to dust.

I turned my head and saw a man in green leather and hood loading his bow and a girl in red leather and hood, bow loaded, entering the room seconds behind him.

"RELEASE THEM NOW!" The guy in green leather shouted in a creepy deep robot voice. In seconds they both released me, Kyle runs for the nearing exit, while the other draws his claws, screams and charges at them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HER LIFE!" The 2 archers fire their arrows. Kyle and his friend drop to the ground with arrows sticking out of them. Kyle's friend ages like the girl did, while Kyle's fangs, red eyes, claws, and veins are just becoming more profound and he looks like he's drying up.

"Get the people out," the green archer says to me, "go through the stairs." Then he and the red archer start to move towards the door Kyle came through.

The girl archer turns and shouts, in modulated voice, "Come on Arsenal, we're wasting time!"

2 Seconds later a male red leather archer in a hood comes through the door running after the other archers, saying in a freaky voice, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I get up and untie the hostages in the room and direct them to the stairs and have them going down the stairs in a few minutes. I turn but Joe and Eddie are still there, loading their guns. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here."

"Not a chance, you almost got killed back there. Would have or who knows what they would have done to you if those archers or whatever, whoever they are, hadn't shown up." Joe says looking at me with such determination it could either move a mountain or the entire continent.

"Joe's right, and there are still people in there and who knows how many of those… things." Eddie said, really freaked by those things.

"Barry," I put the earpiece on speaker for Joe and Eddie as we start moving in the direction of the archers and bad guys, "almost all the cameras have come back on and only we are seeing the feed, the feed the police have are all gone out." Cisco said sounding like an excited kid on Christmas Day.

"Need job guys." I compliment.

"Yeah that's the thing we didn't. Someone hacked into the police, hospital, and our computers at the exact same time and left a message on ours saying,

Your welcome and you seriously need to work on hacking skills and please tell the Flash and your 2 cop friends to keep their focus on getting the people out of there, the archers can handle the bad guys.

P.S. Cisco stop trying to spread that lie that we dated around on the internet. Ok.

Sincerely,

Overwatch,

Cisco finished sounded excited.

"Who's Overwatch and why are you happy about?" Eddie voicing our thoughts.

"Seriously, how do you not know who the 14th greatest hacker in the world is? You only get into the top 50 if you're good enough and if your hacking is untraceable. Overwatch invented a virus that causes non-explosive computers to self-destruct and was able to hack when in Bali, Bali doesn't even have Wi-Fi or internet, hacking shouldn't be possible! And I'm excited because she not only hacked and helped us, but knows my name!" Squealing like a fanboy. Eddie, Joe, and I look at each other bewildered.

"And she also said to stop spending the rumor around that you dated her and cryptically admitted to working with those archers! Seriously! Cisco I know you have been learning to hack, but don't you think you're getting a little too into the hacking world?" Caitlin asks annoyed, "and in other words the cameras we can't see is where the archers are and we have eyes on the other hostages, go 2 doors down then left, 3 doors then right, then 6 doors down on your left."

"Got it." I speed ahead of Joe and Eddie and into the room where the hostages are and there are 3 dead bodies with arrows in them, 2 veiny like Kyle and one aged like the other 2. I super speed untie them and start guiding them out and meet up with Joe and Eddie, "Get them out of here." I was about to speed off and look for the archers and the bad guys, when 1 of the bad guys crashed through the wall. He stood up and roared, charging at us. He threw me aside and I landed hard against the wall. The room was spinning and when I regain my senses. Sound comes to me first.

"BARRY, GET UP, THIS IS CISCO! RESPOND! GET UP!" I look up and see people trying to get away, Joe on the floor with a head wound, well Eddie is being held in the air by his throat.

I yell, "Put him down!" as I struggle to get up.

"Make me, you son of ARGH!" he screamed and dropped Eddie to the ground and fell with a red arrow in his back.

"Hey, didn't we tell you to get the citizens out and let us handle them?" The female archer said coming out of the hole in the wall with an annoyed expression under her mask and hood, "So go speed around and get them out of here. Got it?"

Then a loud crash and a cry of pain. "Arsenal! Arrow!" The archer screamed bolting in the direction of the other archers. Joe, Eddie, and I went in after her to find 7 arrowed bodies and 5 enemies still standing. The archer I think is called Arrow, was fighting 2 and skillfully using his bow as a bat/shield or something. Arsenal was back down on a crushed table being held down by 3. The girl draws an arrow and charges towards Arsenal's attackers and fires at one of them.

"Speedy! No they're hybrids!" Arsenal yells with urgency.

The arrow hits one of them dead center in the heart and then he grabs the arrow in his chest still standing and pulls it out. The hole in his chest instantly starts to heal. He looks up with golden eyes and fangs dripping red like the others. He chuckles and says "Bad move bitch." The next second he rams into Speedy and slams her into the wall, holding her by throat and smashing her into the wall 2 more times and then throwing her through the wall. Arrow shot an arrow that hit him in the dead center of his back. The arrow had a rope attracted to it, the rope yanked the arrow out, taking the guy's heart with it. Arrow had disoriented one of the 2 guys he was fighting and the other was now charging at him. Arsenal was now on his feet and had decapitated one of them and was fighting the 2 others off. Speedy got up and fired 2 of those hooked arrows killing 2 of them before joining Arrow and Arsenal were they swiftly decapitated the remaining 2.

"What the heck were those things!?" Joe yelled. I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and see Eddie and Joe aiming their guns at the archers. The archers turn in our direction, causing Arsenal to remove his hand from Speedy's cheek and she removed her hand from his arm with the great gash on it.

"You don't know because it is something that must be kept secret." The Arrow answered.

"What! How do people not need to know about those… whatever they are?" Eddie questioned.

"The same reason you keep the world in the dark about the meta-humans." How do they know about the meta-humans? "The world isn't ready for them and if the world finds out about them before it's ready, the world will go into chaos and millions of innocent lives will be destroyed or worst." Arrow replied before turning and the 3 archers disappeared, leaving us in shock.

"Hey anyone still in there!" The police!

"Barry, get out of here, will meet you back at STAR Labs. Go."

I nodded and I ran out of there and to STAR Labs as fast as possible. My mind spinning from what happened tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please, please, please review. Enjoy the chapter.**

Previously….

"What! How do people not need to know about those… whatever they are?" Eddie questioned.

"The same reason you keep the world in the dark about the meta-humans." How do they know about the meta-humans? "The world isn't ready for them and if the world finds out about them before it's ready, the world will go into chaos and millions of innocent lives will be destroyed or worst." Arrow replied before turning and the 3 archers disappeared, leaving us in shock.

"Hey anyone still in there!" The police!

"Barry, get out of here, will meet you back at STAR Labs. Go."

I nodded and I ran out of there and to STAR Labs as fast as possible. My mind spinning from what happened tonight.

My head thinking so fast I almost ran Caitlin over.

"Aaahh! Barry!" She yells almost falling over.

"Woah, Sorry Caitlin." I say grabbing her arms trying to stop her from falling, "Got lost in thought, tonight has been pretty crazy." Releasing her and rubbing my head.

"We know we saw everything on the cameras and another message from Overwatch, but I only want to read it once, so I'm gonna wait for Joe and Eddie to get here. Also I need to run some tests to see what type of damage they caused."

"Okay."

We ran 7 different tests before Joe and Eddie arrived and the only thing we can conclude is they have super strength, enhanced speed (nowhere near as fast as me), and a crazy healing power.

"Hey Joe, hey Eddie." Caitlin says

"Hey and what the heck where those things?"

"We don't know," Cisco says, "but I do have some personal theories that good beyond all scientific possibility. Also we got another message from Overwatch, it says." And then opens up the message on the computer and reads it out loud.

Please don't tell anyone the specifics about the bad guys. The world isn't ready for them yet. Like the meta-humans there are good and bad ones, what you saw tonight where the bad ones. There are good ones who choose live normal lives, to love, and laugh, to be doctors, teachers, good citizens, and a lot of them do choose to be good. The people you saw tonight are something you may not be ready for, yet. But remember like all people: meta-humans, humans, and what you saw tonight and so much more, everyone has a choice to be good or bad, to love and laugh, or hurt and hate. What we do is stop the bad ones. But what the bad ones are there is no redemption or turning back from. What those people were, were murders, killers and they weren't going to stop. So they had to be stopped. The people you saw, their species, wasn't caused by the particle accelerator, they have been around for thousands of years. Once you know about this world there is no going back, so if you come across us again, be sure, before you ask what those were. Remember your world will never be the same, and a world not knowing is beautiful.

From Overwatch,

P.S. Remember what I said about that lie Cisco, if you don't stop with the rumor, I will destroy you online. I mean it, I will.

The room went into an awkward silence, "So… anyone want to hear my theories?" Cisco said trying to break the tension.

"Sure why not." Joe said obviously wanting some answers.

"Vampires!" Cisco says straight out and simple.

"Come again?" Everyone looking at him like they hear him wrong.

"I think the crew were vampires and before you shot down my idea. Think about, healing effector, any damage they receive healed from except deception and an arrow to the heart, were I'll bet my life savings that the arrows where wooden. They said drain you and they had fangs with blood on them. They had super strength and speed. Overwatch said that they had been around for a long time and there are myths going back thousands of years about monsters and people think they don't exist. Think about it." I thought about and made sense healing, strength, speed, fangs. It made sense and given that I can ran at impossible speeds, who knows it could be possible.

"You seriously think vampires are real?" Eddie asks and frankly he sounded like he didn't want them to be real and honestly, I don't want immortal killers real either.

"People can run at super speed, teleport, start on fire, cause rage attacks or whatever, there was even that energy absorber and you don't think it's possible that vampires exist?" Cisco asked disbelieving and pure shock on his face.

"Cisco does have a point. I'm not saying that they were vampires, or hybrids, whatever the archers called the other few thieves." Wells says looking deep in though, "I'm saying we shouldn't be close minded to the impossible, we keep meta-humans a secret and there are rumors about people with powers and the people are afraid of them, except for Flash. And back then in the days of the witch trials and even farther back, there were rumors of witches, vampires, werewolves, sirens, chupacabras, and many more. A rumor is something that was never confirmed or disproved. Maybe those creatures did exist or still do. We have seen the impossible, so denying something just because it doesn't seem possible, is a bit out of character for us, doesn't it?" Wells finishes already knowing the answer.

"He's got a point." Caitlin says breaking the silence, "I don't think they're vampires or whatever monster/creature a hybrid is. But we shouldn't be closed minded about what the thieves are. We also need to decide if we can trust Overwatch, the archers, the Spartan guy and siren they work with."

We all look at each other clearly hoping someone has the answer.

"We'll look into them before making a decision, their probably in the Starling news or something. But for now let's go home and get some sleep." Wells says once again being the voice of reason. We part ways soon after and I soon realize I am not going to get much sleep tonight after making 7 wrong turns on the way home.

"Huff."

This is going to be a long night.

 **Author's Note: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: (Before 3-18-16) Sorry it took me awhile to update and I hope you readers enjoy. Sounds will only has ' ' around it. (3-18-16) My Dog who I have had for 9 years, just die today so I didn't have time to finish the chapter with the events I wanted to. It will be awhile before I update again. Also I didn't spell check the finished product.**

 **Barry Allen/ Flash P.O.V.**

~~~ 1 week later ~~~

"Hey Barry." Iris said walking in with her boyfriend Eddie.

"Hey Iris, hey Eddie, what are you guys doing here? Wait did we have something planned today?" I check my watch. Its 11:43p.m. It's not my lunch break yet. Did we have something planned today?

"No, I came by to ask Eddie and Dad few questions for an article I'm working on, and there is another part of its super sciency and I need to know what I can post about the metas, do you think have time to translate?" Iris asks.

"Sure, but I have to finish this first and then I'll explain whatever it is that needs explaining. Okay?" I ask and then look between them, "You guys came here instead of calling or texting because you guys wanted some time alone, didn't you?" I ask already knowing the answer. It's great having Iris know I'm the Flash but it sucks that she's dating Eddie.

"What?" They both say at the same time.

"It's okay guys go ahead." I say with a smile.

"Thanks Bear." Iris says before she and Eddie start a serious make-out sess.

Five minutes later when I'm almost done, see Joe coming up and Iris and Eddie are still making-out. Uh-oh.

'Cough' "Hey Joe" 'Cough'. I say loudly while grabbing my water bottle and unscrewing the lid, causing Iris and Eddie to break apart in time to see Joe coming and compose themselves.

"Hey Barry, you ok?" Joe asks as he walks in.

"I'm good, just swallowed wrong." Then lift my water bottle.

"Hey Joe." Eddie says walking forward clearly not aware of Iris lipstick on his face.

"Hey Eddie." Joe responded as nothing was wrong. This is gonna be interesting.

"Hey daddy." Iris says walking up and going for a hug.

"Hey Iris. You get what you need for the article?" Joe asks.

"Not yet, Barry has to finish something and then he'll translate." Iris answered.

"Ok, so you and Eddie decided to make-out well you waited." Joe said, first guess, 100% corrected. And we're off.

"What? No, we didn't." Iris said faking innocent so well if I didn't know she was guiltily I would has bought it.

"Really?" Joe questions, looking unconvinced, "So in the last five minutes Eddie decided to start wearing lipstick and you decided to stop." He said amused looking at the 2 in question who look like deer caught in headlights, "Alright I came up here because we got a case, Eddie and Barry get your stuff and get in my car, and Iris I'll call you later." I super speed to get my stuff and start walking out normal speed.

"Bye Barry, Bye Eddie, Bye Daddy, good luck."

"Bye Iris." I say waving.

"Bye Iris, I'll see you later babe." Eddie before kissing her quickly and following us.

We arrived at a warehouse with busted window and slash marks on the door around the broken chains an hour later.

"What happened here?" Eddie asks me.

"I don't know, I need to get a closer look first."

"Wait," Eddie says looking around to see who if anyone is listening and whispers to me, "The Flash didn't hear about this, I thought Cisco and Caitlin had some computer program or something to tell you when a crime happens?"

"The computers get alerts when a crime happens through the police or when a security system goes off. The crimes that I stop that aren't from the alerts, are from when I'm on patrol." I respond.

"Ok." Eddie says, "Let's take see what Joe found out." We walk over to Joe who just finished talking to an officer.

"Any idea what happened here?" Eddie asks.

"There was a drug deal going down between a low level local gang and some gang members who are from Starling City selling Vertigo, it's a crazy nasty drug. The gang from here, are alive and unconscious and beaten. Only 2 people from Starling were left alive and in the same condition as the others. All the others from Starling are dead and how they died is one of the two interesting parts." Joe said.

"How were they able to identify what gangs and who's from what so fast?" I ask. The case just opened up, they never answers like that so fast.

"That's the other interesting part." Joe continues, "We found out the identities of the gangs and the members through an anonymous email we got 5 minutes after we found the crime scene. Their trying to trace it but no luck from what they've heard. Come on let's get inside. This is gonna be interesting and it definitely wasn't a meta-human." Joe says. What could possibly be inside that's so interest and wasn't done by meta? We walk into the warehouse…

~~~~(3-18-16)

… and there were bodies everywhere with arrows and limbs and throats ripped out of their bodies. Slash marks, organs, limbs, bodies and blood was everywhere. There were even 2 bloodied bodies hanging from the ceiling.

I could feel the bail rising in my throat and ran to the outside of the police perimeter and threw up in the closest trashcan.

 **To Be Continued… Please read the Author's Note.**


End file.
